memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Rules of Acquisition (episode)
Grand Nagus Zek assigns Quark to initiate negotiations with a planet in the Gamma Quadrant, but Quark's new associate is not what he seems. Summary In Quark's, a group of Ferengi are playing a late-night game of tongo -- as is Jadzia Dax. She informs Quark and his friends that Curzon used to play the game, but she is a better player than Curzon ever was. One of the newer waiters, Pel, takes Quark aside and introduces him to sand peas, which he says Quark can use to double beverage profits. Quark is impressed, but before the conversation can continue, an alarm goes off to indicate a subspace communication on Grand Nagus Zek's personal channel. The Nagus offers Quark the chance to make "more profit than you ever imagined possible" -- all he has to do is earn it. Zek is seated in Commander Sisko's office, accompanied by his servant Maihar'du. He has made contact with a species from the Gamma Quadrant called the Dosi and plans to hold a meeting with them aboard Deep Space 9, but Sisko and Major Kira warn Zek not to cheat their guests. With Maihar'du at his side and Quark at his feet taking his shoes off, Zek explains that tulaberries and tulaberry wine are the secret to the Gamma Quadrant. He claims they will help the Ferengi Alliance get its foot in the Gamma Quadrant, and Quark instantly takes to the idea. However, when Quark tells his brother Rom about the new proposal, Pel quotes the Ferengi Rules of Acquisition: "The bigger the smile, the sharper the knife." The young waiter seems to think Zek is setting Quark up in case the deal falls through. Over Rom's objections, Quark takes Pel on as his assistant for the negotiations. The Dosi turn out to be an extremely aggressive people, and at the meeting with two Dosi named Inglatu and Zyree, Quark fails to acquire the 10,000 vats of wine that Zek requested. Before he can tell him the bad news, the Nagus decides he wants 100,000 vats instead, giving Pel reason to suspect he wants the negotiations to fail. The Dosi leave when Quark makes his request, but just as Zek is about to erupt at Quark, Pel intervenes. He announces a plan to take the Nagus' ship to the Gamma Quadrant and pursue the Dosi. Finding Inglatu on the Dosi homeworld, Quark reiterates his demand for 100,000 vats of tulaberry wine. Inglatu continues to refuse until Quark declares that he does not plan to leave. This does not bother Inglatu, who goes about his business. However, it turns out that, like the Ferengi, the Dosi are serious about profit, and Zyree comes to Quark and Pel's quarters that evening. She reveals that neither Inglatu not herself, not any Dosi can sell the Ferengi 100,000 vats of wine, but she offers to put them in touch with the Karemma -- an important member of something called the "Dominion" -- for a price. Finally, Quark and Pel realize the plan was not to buy wine but to get in contact with the Dominion. They return to DS9, having bought no wine but with contact information about the Karemma. Zek is very pleased, but while Quark and Pel were gone, Rom discovered a secret about Pel. Distraught at the way Pel was coming between him and Quark and intent on finding something to use against the other Ferengi, Quark broke into Pel's quarters and found his -- or rather, her fake lobes (Ferengi females have smaller lobes than males). When he reveals this secret to Quark, his brother declares that it must remain a secret, as females are not allowed to earn profit and associating with a female like Pel would land him in prison. Pel has other ideas. She confronts the Nagus and reveals her true identity, to Quark and Rom's amazement. A "clothed female" disgusts Zek, and he threatens Quark with imprisonment until he realizes that he was represented by Pel. Zek allows Quark to go free so long as the secret remains secret, but it will cost Quark his Gamma Quadrant profits. Ultimately, Quark and Pel share a heartfelt goodbye, but Quark decides not to leave with her when she goes to the Gamma Quadrant to start a new life. Background Information * This episode was originally to be titled Profit Margin. * It was the first to ever mention the Dominion. The Karemma are also mentioned. * Referenced Ferengi Rules of Acquisition: #21, #22, #33, #48, #59, #62, and #103. * Brian Thompson (Inglatu) makes his second Star Trek appearance in this episode. * When Quark kneels before the Grand Nagus, you can see where the directors have marked the floor for Nana Visitor to stand before Quark arrives. * In the scene where Odo is talking to Rom in the bar, there are a couple of Pakleds sitting at the bar in the background. * During the first television broadcast of this episode, the title was misspelled "Aquisition." It was fixed by the time the episode was rerun later in the season. Links and References Guest Stars * Hélène Udy as Pel * Brian Thompson as Inglatu * Max Grodénchik as Rom * Emilia Crow as Zyree * Tiny Ron as Maihar'du * Wallace Shawn as Zek References Andorian transport; Dominion; Dosi; Karemma; Tulaberry wine External links * Review by Michelle Erica Green at Trek Nation * "Rules of Acquisition" at StarTrek.com Category:DS9 episodes de:Profit oder Partner es:Rules of Acquisition nl:Rules of Acquisition (aflevering)